Menghapus Jejakmu
by Enji86
Summary: Kalau Conan mencampakkan Ai, itu sudah biasa dan canon. Tapi kalau Ai yang mencampakkan Conan, itu baru luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa? Songfic pertamaku. Semoga ceritanya nyambung sama lagunya. Baca dan komen!


**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan merupakan milik Aoyama Gosho. Lagu Menghapus Jejakmu merupakan milik Peterpan.

* * *

**Menghapus Jejakmu**

By Enji86

**- Ai POV Mulai -**

_Terus melangkah melupakanmu_

_Lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu_

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan_

Ketika aku lahir, orang tuaku memberiku nama Shiho Miyano. Ketika aku bergabung dengan organisasi hitam, mereka memberiku nama Sherry. Ketika aku kembali menjadi anak SD untuk yang kedua kalinya karena meminum racun yang kubuat, APTX4869, atas perintah organisasi, aku dan profesor Agasa memberiku nama Ai Haibara.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku menjadi Ai Haibara. Dia adalah Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif. Tapi aku tidak bertemu langsung dengannya. Aku bertemu dengannya dalam bentuk seorang anak SD sama sepertiku. Aku bertemu dengannya dalam bentuk Conan Edogawa. Dia menjadi anak SD sama sepertiku karena dia juga meminum racun yang sama denganku.

Aku memanggilnya Kudo-kun dan dia memanggilku Haibara. Dia memberi warna baru dalam hidupku yang sebelumnya hanya berisi satu warna yaitu hitam. Dia memintaku tinggal di sisinya dan dia berjanji akan melindungiku. Dia beberapa kali menyelamatkan nyawaku dan aku sangat berhutang budi padanya. Untuk membalasnya, aku berusaha keras untuk membuat penawar racun APTX4869 agar dia kembali pada tubuhnya semula.

_Perlahan mimpi terasa mengganggu_

_Kucoba untuk terus menjauh_

_Perlahan hatiku terbelenggu_

_Kucoba untuk lanjutkan hidup_

Pada awalnya aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya sampai aku bertemu dengan Ran Mouri. Mouri-san adalah teman masa kecil sekaligus gadis yang dicintai Kudo-kun. Aku tidak suka pada Mouri-san padahal dia bersikap baik padaku dan itu membuatku menyadari perasaanku pada Kudo-kun. Aku menginginkan Kudo-kun untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah saat Mouri-san menyelamatkanku dari Vermouth. Aku merasa dia sangat mirip dengan kakakku yang sudah meninggal. Aku berhutang budi padanya. Aku rasa merebut calon pacarnya bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk membalas budi. Lagipula mereka kelihatannya saling mencintai dan sepertinya Aoyama-sensei menginginkan mereka berdua bersama. Jadi melupakan perasaan khususku pada Kudo-kun adalah pilihan yang terbaik untukku.

Aku juga harus berperan menjadi makcomblang bagi mereka berdua. Mereka baru bisa bersama kalau organisasi hitam sudah hancur dan penawar racun sudah ditemukan. Kedua hal tersebut terkait erat dengan keberadaanku. Jadi bisa dibilang, kebersamaan mereka berdua tergantung padaku.

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku_

_Bukan tempat tuk hentikan langkahku_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu_

Akhirnya kami berhasil menghancurkan organisasi hitam dengan bantuan FBI dan CIA. Kami berhasil mendapatkan data yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan penawar APTX4869. Tak lama kemudian, penawar itu pun selesai dan Kudo-kun bisa kembali ke kehidupannya semula.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi Ai Haibara. Awalnya Kudo-kun bersikeras agar aku juga kembali ke tubuhku semula supaya kami bisa bersekolah bersama dan dia menginginkan aku menjadi asistennya, menjadi Watson baginya. Aku bilang padanya bahwa kami masih tetap bisa mengobrol seperti biasa dan aku akan selalu membantunya mengungkap kasus jika dia butuh. Akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menerima keputusanku.

Kudo-kun menyatakan perasaannya pada Mouri-san beberapa hari setelah dia kembali. Mereka jadian dan aku turut berbahagia untuk mereka berdua. Hatiku masih terasa sakit tapi aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja.

_Terus melangkah melupakanmu_

_Lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu_

_Jalan pikiranmu buatku ragu_

_Tak mungkin ini tetap bertahan_

Setiap malam minggu, Kudo-kun pergi kencan dengan Mouri-san. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Jawabannya sederhana. Dia selalu datang ke rumah profesor Agasa setelah kencannya dengan Mouri-san. Kadang dia membawa oleh-oleh. Aku merasa dia tidak terlihat sesenang yang seharusnya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Dia akan mengajakku menonton liga Inggris di TV setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan profesor Agasa. Ini sangat menyenangkan karena aku juga suka nonton liga Inggris. Entah kenapa tim yang kami bela selalu berlawanan jadi kami selalu menonton sambil berdebat.

Aku selalu jatuh tertidur saat pertandingan kedua yang ditayangkan TV memasuki babak kedua. Mungkin karena aku berada dalam tubuh anak-anak maka jam tidur yang kubutuhkan jadi bertambah dan organisasi hitam yang selalu menghantuiku juga sudah lenyap. Keesokan harinya aku bangun di kasur di kamarku. Kata profesor Agasa, Kudo-kun yang menggendongku ke kamarku. Ah, aku rasa sekarang dia sudah seperti kakak laki-lakiku. Sementara itu, Kudo-kun tidak pulang ke rumahnya tapi tidur di sofa di depan TV.

_Perlahan mimpi terasa mengganggu_

_Kucoba untuk terus menjauh_

_Perlahan hatiku terbelenggu_

_Kucoba untuk lanjutkan hidup_

Kudo-kun akan mengajakku main game atau ke toko buku setelah sarapan pada hari minggu. Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan pergi main dengan anggota detektif cilik yang lain. Dia terlihat kecewa dan bersikeras membujukku pergi dengannya seperti anak kecil. Aku bilang padanya kalau dia bisa pergi dengan pacarnya tapi dia tidak mau. Dia bilang dia sudah menghabiskan 6 hari bersama Mouri-san dan dia ingin menghabiskan 1 hari bersamaku di hari minggu. Ketika aku tanya alasannya, dia menjawab karena Sherlock Holmes dan Watson biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Aku jadi bingung dengan sikapnya sekarang padahal dulu aku selalu memahaminya. Mungkin karena aku tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus lagi padanya, makanya aku jadi tidak bisa memahaminya lagi.

Kudo-kun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkanku pergi main dengan anggota detektif cilik yang lain setelah aku bersedia berjanji bahwa di hari-hari minggu selanjutnya, aku akan meluangkan waktuku untuknya.

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku_

_Bukan tempat tuk hentikan langkahku_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu_

Aku melangkah menuju bangku yang ada di taman. Ketika aku akan duduk di bangku itu, aku melihat ada kerumunan orang tak jauh dari situ. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk duduk di bangku itu dan tetap berdiri sambil memandang kerumunan orang itu. Polisi berusaha membubarkan kerumunan orang itu dan aku melihat Kudo-kun sedang berlutut untuk memeriksa sesosok mayat yang tergeletak di tanah.

Kudo-kun berdiri dan seolah menyadari aku melihat ke arahnya, dia menoleh ke arahku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum dan melambai kepadaku. Ketika aku akan membalas lambaian tangannya, seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Shin-kun menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku langsung tersenyum kepadanya dan dia juga tersenyum kepadaku. Shin-kun adalah linebacker jenius dari tim american football SMP kami dan menjadi incaran tim-tim american football SMA di seantero Jepang dan aku adalah manajer. Aku bergabung dengan tim american football di SMP-ku karena Kojima-kun memaksa semua anggota detektif cilik untuk bergabung. Kojima-kun sendiri menjadi lineman yang cukup tangguh di tim kami.

_Lepaskan segalanya_

_Lepaskan segalanya_

**-Flashback Mulai-**

Shin-kun adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak akan menunjukkan perasaannya di depan orang-orang. Mungkin karena dia jenius, dia pikir orang-orang tidak bisa memahaminya. Orang jenius mungkin hanya bisa dipahami oleh sesamanya, karena itu aku bisa memahaminya. Aku tahu saat dia merasa sakit atau menderita cedera. Aku tahu saat dia merasa frustasi.

Pertama kali aku berinisiatif memeriksa cedera yang didapatkannya saat pertandingan, dia memandangku dengan tajam dan menyuruhku pergi. Dia bersikeras bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Aku bilang padanya bahwa ini sudah tugasku sebagai manajer dan sebagai pemain dia harus bersedia dirawat olehku sambil terus merawat cedera engkelnya. Akhirnya dia diam dan selanjutnya dia tidak pernah protes lagi. Kami tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain lagi setelah yang pertama kali. Aku datang padanya saat dia cedera tanpa mengatakan apapun dan pergi setelah selesai merawatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dia juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Suatu hari, sepulang dari latihan sore, aku diserang oleh sekelompok berandalan karena aku menolak ajakan kencan bos mereka. Aku terdesak dan aku memanggil nama Kudo-kun dalam hati karena dia yang selalu datang menyelamatkanku. Namun ternyata bukan Kudo-kun yang datang, tapi Shin-kun. Setelah berandalan itu kabur, aku mendatangi Shin-kun dan melihat tangannya berdarah karena terkena sabetan pisau. Aku segera membuka tasku untuk mengambil peralatan P3K. Ketika aku akan mengobati lukanya, dia malah memelukku.

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku_

_Bukan tempat tuk hentikan langkahku_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu_

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini pernyataan cinta. Shin-kun memintaku untuk tinggal di sisinya dan dia berjanji akan selalu melindungiku. Kudo-kun pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu kepadaku dan itu sama sekali bukan pernyataan cinta. Bedanya Shin-kun mengatakannya sambil memelukku, Kudo-kun tidak. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dalam pelukannya sehingga aku pun menjawab ya.

Shin-kun selalu menjemputku ke rumah untuk berangkat latihan pagi dan kami berlari bersama. Aku menemaninya berlari setelah latihan sore selesai sambil pulang ke rumah. Kalau aku sudah tidak kuat berlari, dia akan menggendongku di punggungnya kemudian melanjutkan menu latihan larinya.

Suatu hari Kudo-kun melihat Shin-kun menggandeng tanganku ke toko buku di mall. Saat itu dia juga mau ke toko buku tersebut bersama Mouri-san. Dia kelihatan terkejut dan marah. Aku memang tidak pernah bercerita padanya tentang hubunganku dengan Shin-kun. Hampir saja mereka berkelahi tapi aku segera menarik Shin-kun pergi dari sana. Jika Kudo-kun terkena spear tackle-nya Shin-kun, dia akan menderita patah tulang dan jika Shin-kun ketahuan berkelahi, tim akan didiskualifikasi dari turnamen yang akan kami ikuti. Situasinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan.

**-Flashback Selesai-**

**- Ai POV Selesai -**

**- Orang Ketiga POV Mulai -**

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku_

_Bukan tempat tuk hentikan langkahku_

_Usai sudah semua berlalu_

_Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu_

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Shin.

"Oke" jawab Ai.

Shin menggandeng tangan Ai dan melangkah keluar dari taman menuju mall yang ada di dekat taman tersebut. Shin menemani Ai ke toko olahraga yang ada di mall tersebut untuk mengambil perlengkapan tim untuk menyambut turnamen yang akan segera bergulir. Ai berjalan di sebelah Shin dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sementara itu Shinichi memandang Shin menggandeng Ai keluar taman. Tangannya sudah berhenti melambai dan dia mengepalkan tinjunya. Senyum sudah lenyap dari wajahnya. Dia menatap bagian belakang kepala Shin dengan tajam, seolah-olah ingin melubanginya dengan tatapan matanya.

**- Orang Ketiga POV Selesai -**

**- Ai POV Mulai -**

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

Impian Shin-kun adalah menjadi linebacker terbaik di seluruh dunia dan membawa tim yang dibelanya selalu menjadi juara. Aku akan membantunya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk meraih impiannya itu, sebagai manajer dan sebagai pacarnya. Aku rasa aku harus memberitahu Kudo-kun untuk mencari Watson baru karena aku sudah tidak bisa jadi Watson-nya lagi.

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

**- Ai POV Selesai -**

**

* * *

****Catatan Penulis :**

Maaf kalau gaya tulisanku sedikit membingungkan.

Walaupun akhir ceritanya seperti ini, aku tetap Conan x Ai / Shinichi x Shiho die hard fans.

Jangan lupa komen ya!


End file.
